The invention relates to outboard motors, and more particularly to cowl assemblies enclosing the engines or power heads of outboard motors.
Various types of cowl assemblies for outboard motors are known in the art. Known cowl assemblies include the following: A two-piece assembly including a lower cover permanently attached to the propulsion unit, and an upper cover removably attached to the lower cover; a three-piece assembly including a removable two-piece lower cover, and an upper cover removably attached to the lower cover; a two-piece assembly including left and right side covers removably attached to the propulsion unit; and a three-piece assembly including a permanently attached lower cover, a permanently attached upper cover, and a removably attached "wrap around" intermediate cover.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose outboard motor cowling assemblies: Walsh U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,194, issued Sept. 7, 1982; Karey U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,831, issued Sept. 23, 1941; Post U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,668, issued Dec. 19, 1967; Elingsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,010, issued Nov. 20, 1973; and Kusche U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,526 issued May 11, 1976.
Attention is also directed to Ferguson U.S. patent application Ser. No. 593,285, filed Mar. 26, 1984, now abandoned.